


Hallowed Heat

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has a sweet tooth and Rey is a tasty cake, Ben starts off as an asshole, Biting, Contracts, F/M, Omega Rey, Rey is of age before smut happens., Scenting, Slow Build, Yes Mr. Solo, babysitter rey, chapter FOUR is when shenanigans begin. i added more plot instead., daddy ben, high school rey, lawyer ben, rey starts her heat in a porta potty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: Fall Exchange Fic!As the steady babysitter, Rey is accompanying Mr. Solo and his son, Grey,  to the city's big Halloween Fest. It is a little too late when she realizes that she had broken Mr. Solo's rigid contract and had forgotten her supressants. She flees, hiding in the portapotty as she starts to go into heat.While Mr. Solo paces, impatient and bossy, on the other side of the thin plastic door, Rey looks back on her relationship with her boss and how he has changed from hostile employer to friend... to Alpha?But would he ever beherAlpha?And how long will that flimsy door hold back Alpha like Mr. Solo from an Omega that smells as sweet as  Rey?... Grey had always said how much his father had a sweet tooth.





	1. Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twin_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/gifts).



> Prompts: Some sort of festival/carnival. Character A gets stuck in a porta potty. Character B saves them.
> 
> OK so as soon as I got Twin Kitten's name as my recipient I knew I had to do something with an ABO. I'm a huge fan of the trope myself and I was excited to delve back into the world of knots and scentmarking. 
> 
> I'm hoping this fic will also brush over Twin Kitten's other loves, a dominant Ben, Daddy Ben, and light BDSM as things progress. There is a fair bit of plot the first two chapters to bring these two together. 
> 
> I enjoy the concept of flashing between two timelines, so we have her flashbacks and the present time of her trapped in the comode. There's not too much Halloween to start, but it will more present near the end for sure! 
> 
> Twin Kitten, I know you said you weren't a huge angst fan and I hope I haven't made it too difficult for you! I tend to write light angst really easily, but I vow to you only happliy ever afters for my fic!
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

Rey Jakusun was in trouble.

She knew she had forgotten something this yesterday morning, but who was stupid enough to forget twice in a row? She thought back on her last two mornings. Two days, two incidents, two mistakes that equaled one fatal consequence.  

Another tremor passed through her body and she curled herself up even tighter, pressing herself into the sides of the small stench filled box.

She didn’t mean to ruin Grey’s big day. She had been looking forward to the Halloween Festival as much as the seven year old had been. Grey was probably the quietest kid that she had ever babysat, most likely due to the ordinances and boundaries set by his very controlling father. What other babysitting gig required her to sign a contract with a lawyer present? The money was good and she really did care about Grey.

Mr.  Solo was totally going to fire her.

* * *

 

She could still remember their first meeting, when she had shown up after school, still in her beige and plaid uniform, to answer the ad she had seen in the newspaper. It was easy enough to get time away from school; being a senior left her with a few open periods, and she had anxiously taken the city bus to the address left on the flyer.

**Seeking: Long-term Childcare**

**M-F from after school to 8 PM.**

**Looking for a mature, responsible individual to care for one well behaved seven year old boy.**

**No specific Designation or Gender**

**Duties include: Homework assistance, Dinner, Dishes, and occasional house cleaning duties.**

**Must be CPR certified.**

**Please apply in person at Coruscant Law School**

**Ben Solo**

 

She was directed to the staff offices and sat in the hall with the other applicants, her heart immediately sinking low with her confidence. She could tell there were people there with much more life experience than herself; she was just a high school senior and here she was competing with people well into their twenties and thirties. There was even a more matronly woman who had busted out the knitting needles to pass the time while they waited. Her nose flared politely, testing the mix of stale pheromones. Betas. Betas were by far the most common designation, with Alphas coming in second and Omegas even fewer than that. Despite her rarity, she wasn’t open with her designation. The connotations and stereotypes of being an Omega were embarrassing enough for her to still her tongue and pop her suppressants every morning.

The door the office marked B. Solo suddenly flew open and a young woman came storming out, seething.

“Arrogant asshole.” She muttered, straightening her jacket. She turned her head back into the office and sneered. “Typical Alpha!” She shouted back into the doorway before hurrying off, her heels clacking loudly on the marble floors.

“Next.” A deep voice sounded from within the room and Rey watched as another young woman entered. She left thirty seconds later. It was with rapt fascination and a growing sense of dread that Rey watched the line dwindle, each applicant leaving in a mix of haste, anger, or even tears.

“Next.” The voice had an agitated edge and Rey swallowed. Whoever owned that voice was not someone she was looking forward to meeting.

“Next!” It was shouting now. Rey realized there was no one else ahead of her and she quickly stood and shuffled into the office.

She smoothed the pleats in her skirt as she entered. The office was dark, masculine in its furnishing with heavy wooden furniture and tinted windows. Rey crinkled her nose against the whispers of scent, traces of leather, varnish and… _Alpha_.  She shivered slightly at the headiness of it. It was crisp, like the chill of air before a storm, swirled with something dark and rich and slightly peppery.

“A _child_ will not be watching my child.” A cold voice sneered and Rey looked over to see a heavy mop of dark hair flopping over a pair of calculating eyes. He had such broad shoulders as he hunkered over the desk and Rey couldn’t help but notice the way the round of his shoulders pressed tightly into the seams of his dress shirt.

“I’m not a child,” Rey argued.  “I’m eighteen.”

He scoffed, looking her up and down. The school girl outfit was definitely not helping her cause. “ _Barely_.”

“I’ve been taking care of children my whole life,” Rey started. “Your seven year old would-“

“I’m not interested.” He interrupted. “You can go.”

Rey’s eyes glinted with irritation. She hated being underestimated. There was no reason she should have to stand up for herself to work what appeared to be a thankless job with a boss who had a superiority Alpha complex. It didn’t help that the Omega inside her was preening to present itself to the strong Alpha before her. _Obey obey obey_ , it begged. But her feet refused to move towards the door.

“I’m not f-finished, Mr. Solo.” She stammered. He answered her with a raised eyebrow.  “It’s unfair for you to disregard me so easily. I may be young, but I have more of a reason to prove myself than anyone here. I’m independent, smart, and your son would thrive under my care.”

He stood and Rey fought the Omega instinct to shirk away from the impressive Alpha form before her. She had thought he was broad sitting down, that was nothing to the wide figure that cut through the space before her. His clothes were snug to his body in all the right places, his shoulders, his arms, his thighs; Rey tried not to stare but she could have sworn she could see the press of a soft Alpha cock on his inseam.

“What’s your name?” He asked roughly.

“Rey.” She answered, keeping her own hazel eyes on his dark ones. He was suddenly walking toward her and Rey forced herself to keep his gaze. He moved like a panther, a dangerous mix of muscle and grace with wisps of midnight. Her mouth felt dry; was it always so dry?

“I’m not an easy person to work for, Rey.” He threatened.

“I can see that.”  She answered and she thought she caught the slightest tug on the corner of his mouth.

He was close enough now that Rey’s sensitive nose could easily pluck the Alpha scent from him, as if he washed his clothes in it. He wasn’t on suppressants at all and the she could feel the slightest amount of arousal gather between her legs. Maybe a job where she would be in close proximity to such a dominating Alpha wasn’t a good idea after all? She shuffled as her face heated, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to keep her traitorous responses at bay.

“ _Omega_.” He breathed sharply, nostrils flaring.

Rey blanched. He wasn’t supposed to be able to tell. She was supposed to be as stale and scentless as a Beta. Maybe she needed new suppressants, a stronger dose.  She jutted her chin at him. “What of it?”

His eyes flashed. “You’re not like most Omegas, are you?”

Rey shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”

He stared at her, towering over her and Rey grew uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny. It felt as if she was flayed open, as if he could read everything about her based on the way her pulse thundered under her skin or the way her breath seemed to hold in her chest before releasing.

“Well?” She whispered.

His hand came under his chin, a curled knuckle pressing into the wide plush of his lips. His browed furrowed and Rey thought he was trying intensely to breathe through his mouth. His other hand came up to bury itself in his dark locks, pushing it furiously away from his face only to have it fall again. “What am I doing, Rey?” He asked her suddenly and Rey blinked at him. He sighed. “If I say yes, I will need you to sign a contract. It’s not you specifically, anyone I employee is subjected to the same standard. Your contract however will have a few amendments to address your… condition.”

Rey’s feathers were ruffled. How dare he, when he knew just as well as she did that to judge on designation was unjust. “My cond-“ She started.

“ _Silence_.” He hissed. “Yes. Your condition. You need suppressants, and good ones if you are going to be in _my_ home.”

“I _am_ on suppressants.” She argued.

His face was suddenly leaned close to hers, nose inches from her neck. “Watered down swill.” He answered, his words grazing over her skin in shudder. “You are about two weeks from a surpise heat if you keep taking those handouts.” His voice lowered, rumbling through her body and her inner Omega begged her to tilt her head, to expose more of her pale slim neck to his mouth.  She stepped away from him instead, reclaiming her personal space with a glare.

His eyes were fire, staring through strands of his disheveled hair as he spoke again. “I can nearly taste it, Rey. Does that make you scared of me?”

Rey could have told the truth. She could have told him that she was terrified of the way her body was reacting to him, of how many times she had eyeballed his desk with the thought of presenting herself to him on top of it, of how she slickened at the thought of being in his home. Instead she lied.

“No. Why would it?”

He stared at her, eyes unblinking as he digested her false response. He knew.

“Be at McTavish Park at five.” He said suddenly. “You can meet my son and we’ll go from there.”

Rey nodded before bolting, flying out the door and away from the Alpha’s office before either of them changed their minds.

* * *

 

Rey squirmed, rubbing her nose. Of all the places for her to hide, she had to pick a portable toilet. She had folded down the seat, which did nothing for the odor, and buried her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was so foolish as to forget her suppressants two days in a row. 

She might have been okay if it was just one day that she had forgotten... but two days was a dangerous flirtation with fate.

It was almost nearly as dangerous as that first day she had shown up at Mr. Solo’s house. Dangerous flirtation indeed.

* * *

 

Her knuckles had barely finished tapping on the large wooden door when it was wrenched open, her new employer greeting her with a scowl.

“You’re late.” He snipped, turning to walk back through the house.

“I came as fast as the city bus could get me here.”

She followed him, closing the heavy door behind her. Rey tried not to gape; Mr. Solo had a house that made her feel like she had stepped into a magazine. She was surrounded by sleek lines and a mix of materials, slate, teak, leather, and chrome. Everything was clean, every surface shone with not a speck to be seen. Even the decorative flowers were perfectly spaced. Rey could immediately decipher two things from walking through the main living space. One, Mr. Solo had a heady lust for control and two, this was not a house where kids had fun.

She followed him, all six feet three inches of snuggly dressed Alpha. He was wearing all black, the tight slacks visually lengthening his form and Rey tried not to stare too hard at his backside as she trailed after him. He led her into the dining hall where there was a large stack of papers and an empty seat. A red headed man sat in a nearby chair and she hesitated, suddenly nervous.

“It’s alright.” Mr. Solo was behind her, his voice washing over her as she suppressed a shudder. “This is Hux, a colleague of mine. He’s just here to oversee the contract and answer any questions you might have.”

“It’s fine.” Rey felt flustered. She was just  here to watch Grey. They had gotten along great at the park and she thought he was a good kid. Quiet, but respectful and eager. He had his fathers matching mop of hair, although his was much shorter, and matching eyes. “Just tell me where to sign.”

“You need to read it through, Rey.” Mr. Solo murmured. 

He put a hand on her shoulder, his palm heavy and hot through her blouse and she felt her skin heat under his touch, prickling and tingling in a way that she wasn’t used to.  He led her to the chair, pushing her into it gently and Rey picked up the first page,  fingers slightly trembling. Mr. Solo’s hand slowly left her shoulder and she was hyper aware of his movements behind her, as if her body were attuned to him.  

He shuffled around the kitchen for a few moments before returning, placing a glass of cool water in front of her before he sat in a nearby chair. Rey took it and sipped it gratefully while she scanned the pile of papers. It seemed to be pretty straightforward. It listed the same information that was in his ad, the hours and duties, with clauses for emergencies and reasons for termination. She flipped to the next page where it mentioned her suppressants. She was required to take them daily and skipping them would be grounds for termination.

“You weren’t kidding.” Rey frowned. “Grey is a Beta. Why does it matter?”

Mr. Solo shot his colleague a look before  continuing. “Grey is a Beta, yes. But I am not.” His eyes glinted as he stared at her. “The last thing either of us need is to end up throwing each other into a heat or a rut and complicating things. I have no desire to be knotted to an eighteen year old Omega.” He nearly growled as he spoke and Rey swallowed as her mind flashed an image of him behind her, large hand holding her tightly at the hip while he reamed her into the—

She blushed, shooing the thoughts away. “Why just me? Can’t you go on suppressants as well? Or blockers at least?”

He shook his head. “I can’t. If I have to make an appearance at court, my scent can’t be affected. Some people use our pheromones to gauge our honesty. Masking my scent with the smell of those acrid chemicals would instantly make them mistrustful of me. I _don’t_ lose my cases.”

Rey rolled her eyes. Alpha’s had such superiority complexes.  

“It’s not healthy for Omegas to constantly be popping higher and higher doses of suppressants.” Rey argued.  “I am perfectly capable of controlling myself. I promise you…” She let her gaze flick over him and she scrunched her nose. “I am not interested in anything you have to offer.”

It was a lie. She had even rubbed herself to completion the night after they met, his Alpha scent clinging to her skin as she climaxed. There was a certain flare in his eyes as he regarded her and Rey felt as if she had the word ‘LIAR’ blinking in neon above her as he seemed to visually dissect her.

“Be that as it may,” the redhead Hux cut in. “The clauses for your suppressants are there more for your protection than anything.” He showed Rey a small paragraph. “Mr. Solo is prepared to pay for a high quality brand that has been proven to lessen the known side effects, should you agree.”

Rey considered this with interest. Her current suppressants were the government supplied kind, since she had no way of affording anything else and her guardian Plutt could care less about her comfort. She picked up the pen that had been waiting and sighed.

“Fine. Where do I sign?”

* * *

 

Now she had gone and broken the contract with her two stupid mornings.

Her body shuddered as her insides flared with heat. She had only had one other heat before, when she had first presented. She had locked herself in her room, trying not to cry out too loud and give Plutt another reason to yell at her. It had been three days of Hell as her body was driven to the brink of insanity with waves of pain and arousal and when it was finally over she had marched to sign up for suppressants, never wanting to go through that experience again.

Having it happen in a porta potty was even worse. She needed to get home, needed to get somewhere that there was a chance she could ride it out.

Rey curled up on the seat, her feet pressed underneath her and her arms wrapped about her knees as her uterus gave another wringing clench. This one was worse than the first.

She had waited too long between heats and now her body was making her pay for it.

“ _Rey_.”

There was a sudden voice on the other side of the green plastic door. She knew that voice anywhere; it had become the dominating growl that guided her through her fantasies.  It was the voice that whispered needily in her ear as she brought her hand between her legs when the lights went out at night, the voice that praised her until she cooed in pleasure, the voice that haunted her, day and night.

“Get out of there. You know I can tell that something is wrong.” Mr. Solo ordered.

“I can’t leave.” Rey answered bleakly.

“You can’t stay in there forever.”  He growled.

Rey tried not to cry out as another wave of pain pulsed through her.

He was unfortunately right. 

  
_What the hell was she going to do?_


	2. Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy that so far everyone seems to enjoy the fic! I thought the prompt was so fun! Here is chapter 2!

“Come out, Rey!” He growled again.

It felt as if the walls of the already too small porta potty were shrinking. She could tell he was still out there, his steps were pacing back and forth outside of her waste fortress, like a predator stalking his prey. She shuddered and resisted the urge to call out to him.

 _Alpha_.

The Omega part of her sobbed internally for him. He had what she wanted, what she needed. It would always be for him.

It had been for awhile.

 

* * *

 

His son was a quiet kid. His room was kept clean and he never fought against his bedtime. Rey knew it was mostly to do with how strict and controlling his father was so she hoped she had a chance to let him cut loose and be a kid.

Her first day he had regarded her warily, studying her over the pages of his math tables as she cleaned the kitchen from whatever the boys had for dinner the night before. Looked like takeout.

“My dad doesn’t like you.” He said softly, testing the waters.

“Well… I guess it’s a good thing I’m not here to help him with his homework.” Rey answered cheerfully. She wasn’t surprised Mr. Solo didn’t like her. She had stood up to him and he seemed like one who expected obedience. She finished putting away the last of the utensils and did a quick scan of the Solo pantry.

“Hey, Grey?” She called out. “Wanna make some cookies as soon as your math is done?”

There was no answer, only the suddenly hasty scratching of him completing his work and Rey smiled as she started pulling out ingredients.

“Dad never makes cookies.” Grey said later as he was stirring the dough.

“What about your mom?” Rey asked curiously. “Did she ever bake with you?”

Grey was silent, mixing in the chocolate chips that Rey had added. She let him avoid the question, not wanting to press him too hard.

“She died when I was born.” He answered softly. “I don’t think Dad liked her very much either. He doesn’t like talking about her.”

“I’m sorry, Grey.” She said sincerely. “I’m sure you miss her.”

He shrugged. “I can’t miss someone I never knew.”

Rey’s heart tore a little and she responded by booping him with a flour covered finger, leaving a white smudge on his little nose. He looked horrified as he tried to wipe it off.

“It’s still okay to miss her. It’s okay to be messy, too.” Rey said casually as she dolloped their dough on the cookie sheet. “These cookies are going to be amazing!”

She and Grey started the clean up while the cookies baked and it was then that she finally earned herself Grey’s first real smile.

“They smell really good.” He said quietly as they wiped down the counters.

“They taste even better.” Rey beamed. “It’s Maz’s secret recipe.”

“Who’s Maz?” Grey asked curiously.

“My old foster mother. She was my favorite… then she got sick so they moved me again. I don’t have a real mom either.” Rey gave a gentle shrug. The timer went off and Rey turned to her charge with a smile. “Ready to taste test?”

Grey nodded, his own grin widening and she knew then she had won him over.

 They ended up polishing off half the batch before Grey insisted that they save Mr. Solo some.

“He doesn’t show it, but he likes desserts.” Grey confessed as they boxed up the rest. “He always steals bites of mine when he thinks I’m not looking.”

Rey smiled, stacking the last of them high into the box. “Well, he certainly won’t be able to resist a few of these, will he?”

Grey shook his head with a smile.  

The next day when she arrived, nearly all the cookies were gone and the supplies had been replenished in the pantry.

Rey quickly fell into a schedule with Grey, and they bonded even further once he found out she was a whiz at his favorite video game. She would help him with his schoolwork and she came up with a chore chart that they would complete together before they settled down and battled it out online, annihilating other players.

She would always make a huge homemade dinner, tucking the leftovers away for when Mr. Solo got home. She also started making treats once a week, cookies and cakes, pies and even cobblers. He never did say anything about her offerings but she smiled when she noticed a new abundance of baking utensils filling the drawers of the kitchen.

She could tell that Mr. Solo was very guarded and very tightly wound. If he did ever find pleasure or relief in another’s body, it certainly didn’t happen at his house. She didn’t know why the thought of him with someone was so unsettling to her; the thought stuck in her mind like a thorn in her skin, uncomfortable and painful to touch. He certainly wasn’t _her_ Alpha.

Why should she care?

Why _did_ she care?

 

* * *

 

Rey flinched as a heavy thud sounded against the bathroom door.

“Rey.” He called out, his voice was low, tremoring through her in waves and she felt a flush of arousal at his rumble. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Mr. Solo-“

“ _Tell me_.” He ordered with Alpha infliction. He had never done that to her before. She shuddered as her body was compelled to obey.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo. I forgot my pills and now I’m in… I’m in heat.” The words tumbled out and Rey gasped at the answering growl that sounded from the other side.

“ _Rey_.” His voice came out in a slight whine. “Open the door.”

“I’m so sorry. Don’t fire me… _please_ , Mr. Solo.”  She begged.

“I’m not going to fire you.” His reply was controlled. Quiet. 

Another wave coursed through her body and she chewed the edge of her sweatshirt sleeve as she clenched around herself.  

“Rey, please open up.” Mr. Solo urged. “We need to get you out of there, before it gets worse.”

Rey knew he was right. She raised a shaky hand to the door, placing her palm against the surface.

“We need to hurry, Rey. I can help you.” He tried again.

“Would you? Would you help me, Mr. Solo?” Rey’s voice broke.

“Rey, I-“ He was close to the door again, his fist banging on the surface. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking.”

“I do.” Rey whispered. She knew he could still hear her. “You know I do.”

“ _Rey_.”

 

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t sure when it started, but by the time she realized how much he affected her, she was beyond saving. She showed up to his house every day, hoping that she was early enough to catch sight of him before he left for his afternoon classes. He would only ever give her a brief acknowledgement before he strode quickly out the door, always in a hurry to leave.

Rey enjoyed being in his home, surrounded by the sharp Alpha scent that she had come to associate with Mr. Solo. There was something comforting about it, wafting from the back of the couch cushions as she sat, flooding in a warm wave from the  dryer as she pulled out their fresh laundry, and leaking in a dizzying saturation from the confines of the master bedroom.

She had gone in there once.

Grey had finished his chores and was on some mission in his new space video game; the kid was well occupied and Rey stole away, slipping behind the large door to the master bedroom. She was holding a few of Mr. Solo’s folded socks as an excuse and she couldn’t resist but to smooth her hand over the straightened surface of his duvet. She set his socks on his bedside table and crawled on the black blanket, knees and hands pressing into the mattress. Rey couldn’t help but gather a pillow to her face, burying her face into the plushness that was saturated in him.  

She realized then that she was in prime presenting position on his bed, resting on her knees with her ass in the air, her head buried into the linens. Rey swallowed hard and closed her eyes at the shiver of wetness that started to gather between her legs and she flung herself off the bed, pulling the blankets straight and latching the door closed behind her moment of weakness.

She had thought she had gotten away with it.

She was wrong.

The next day she had peeked into the master bedroom to find the room stripped of its linens. The washing machine was running and there was a note that told her not to bother with his own laundry from here on out. Rey brought the skin of her wrist under her nose, rubbing slightly against the glands that rested below the surface. She gave a curious sniff, frowning as she only smelled the starchy dull blandness she had come to associate with Betas. Mr. Solo had been sure to give her high quality suppressants… was it even possible that he could still smell her?

She thought nothing more of it, falling into the distractions of the rest of her duties. Her and Grey were studying for their end of year tests. Grey would be moving on into his third year while she would be graduating. She was honestly glad to be nearly done. Her friends had made lofty plans for their future, accepting enrollments to colleges far away from home while she hesitated, unable to make the leap to leave the only place she had ever known. Mr. Solo had paid her well for her work and she had saved every penny, giving her the ability to travel or do almost anything she wanted after graduation, yet the reluctance to leave remained, like a stubborn lump that settled in her chest.

It was with wide, prideful strides that she took her walk on graduation day, accepting her diploma from a smiling Principal Holdo. She thought she had spotted a familiar scowl and shock of dark hair in the crowd, but when she went to look again she couldn’t find him.

She must have imagined it.

After she graduated, Mr. Solo grew even more difficult. They changed to the summer hours that had been negotiated into the contract, which had her at the house much more frequently. He seemed to be irritated at her increased presence but insisted she remain, her offer to reduce her hours had been met with a scowl and a reminder of her contract.

She had gotten used to dealing with his moods. He was short tempered and arrogant, an Alpha bully by definition, but there was also a soft side to him that she only saw in hidden moments that made her build up an immunity to his more abrasive outbursts. There was the way he smiled at Grey when he thought no one was watching; it was as if his son held the answers to the secrets of the universe. And Rey had come to adore spying the brief flash of satisfaction that melted over his face as he stole bites of her treats and baked sweets. Then there was the time she had caught him singing, an older song she recognized from her childhood as he was washing up the breakfast dishes. A hard Alpha he may be, but he had a softer side that called to her, like the moon to the tide. 

However, it was in the middle of summer that everything, her life, her plans, and even her relationship with Mr. Solo, changed.  

Rey took the bus home from the Solo house, as she did every day. She followed the sidewalk up the half mile to Plutt’s house, frowning as she always did at the heaps and piles of abandoned cars and machinery that cluttered his lot, everything rusting and overgrown with weeds. It wasn’t much, but it was home.

It was then that she noticed that all her stuff was dumped carelessly on the porch. Her clothes and shoes were in a pile on the dirty floorboards, her knick knacks were thrown into a plastic sack and her books were scattered in the dirt, pages open and blowing in the breeze.

Rey felt a cold rage seep through her skin. She dug her key out only to find that it would no longer fit in the lock. She had effectively been kicked out.

“Plutt, you motherfucker, open this door!” Her fist pounded on the wooden door as she yelled.

“Go away girl. You’re no longer welcome.” Came his muffled belchy reply.

“You have to let me in!” Rey  pounded louder.

“I don’t have to do anything for you anymore.” Plutt shouted through the door. “I’ve kept you until you were through school. That was all I was required to do. I need your room for the new kid. Gotta keep those paychecks coming. Now get your shit off my porch and leave before I tell the police you’re trespassing.”

Rey slumped back, leaning against the railing and holding back the bite of tears. She had kept all of her earnings in a shoebox in her dresser; surely Plutt had it now and there was no way he would give it back. She thought of her friends; Rose was halfway across the country by now on her way to college, Finn and Poe had moved upstate into their own apartment, and Kaydel still lived with her parents in a house already too small. She had nowhere to go, no one to call.

Except maybe…

_Nope. Not going there._

Rey shook her head, stuffing her favorite articles of clothes and a few of her books into the plastic bag and whatever room she had left in her backpack. She threw a solid middle finger at Plutt’s door before she took off, leaving him to clean up the rest. The bag, a bright yellow carryout bag from Ling’s Chinese, crinkled as she walked. The buses had all stopped running so she hoofed it into the city again by foot, stopping when she reached a 24 hour market. The sun had gone down hours ago and she squinted her eyes from the bright fluorescent glare.

The clerk gave her a wary glance as she ordered a soda and a hot dog, the skin of the meat wrinkled from being kept in the warmer too long. Rey sat in one of the small tables in the back and picked at her food; she was hungry, but the overwhelming urge to cry and scream made it difficult to choke down her meager dinner. She chewed as she scrolled through all the contacts in her phone, hoping for a name to stand out to her, someone who would care enough to help her.

_Call him._

Her eyes caught Mr. Solo’s number again for the fifth time as she made her way around the list again and she tapped his contact, her phone dialing his number before she lost her nerve.

He answered on the third ring. “What is it?” His voice was gravely. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Rey couldn’t stop the hiccup that escaped her as his voice, harsh and agitated as it was, flooded through her. There was something instantly soothing about the timbre of his voice and she couldn’t hold back the slight whimper that squeezed past in her shaky exhale.

“Rey?” He questioned her, his voice now edged with concern. “What’s going on?”

“Plutt…” she started.

“Did he touch you?” He asked suddenly, nearly with a growl. “I’ll kill him.”

Rey swallowed back the slight thrill that ran through her at his predatory snarl. She didn’t even know that he knew who Plutt was. “No… he… kicked me out.” She whispered. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Where are you?” He pressed.

“The mini mart off of Dagobah.” She squeaked.

“Are you safe there right now?” He asked. She could hear muffled voices in the background and the sound of keys jingling.

“I think so.” Rey glanced around at the empty convenience store.

“Stay where you are. I’ll be there soon.” He promised.

The phone beeped as he disconnected and Rey stared at her phone screen, the  illumination glowing bright around his phone number. She chewed her bottom lip in worry as she watched the time slide forward mintue to minute. She wondered if he was going to be angry with her; the thought alone made her want to cry out, her instinctive nature always wanting to please him. _Make her Alpha happy._

Only he wasn’t  _her_ Alpha.

The bell chimed as someone entered and Rey looked up to see a familiar face. Mr. Solo looked much different out of his tailored slacks and dress shirt, showing up at the mini mart in sweatpants and a hoodie. His hair was disheveled and he glanced around the store anxiously until he caught her gaze. A look of relief flashed over his face before his scowl returned and he shuffled over to where Rey was sitting.

“So why call me?” He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Don’t you have friends or something?”

Rey glared at him, standing and snatching her plastic bag of possessions. “Believe me, if there was any other option, I would have taken it.”

Mr. Solo seemed to ignore her, glancing at the floor around her and peeking under the table. “Where’s the rest of your stuff?” Rey shook the bag at him and he looked appalled. “That’s everything?”

“I only took what I could carry.” Rey mumbled as the two of them headed to his car.  She slid into the front seat and gave a sigh as her head tipped back against the headrest. The car smelled of him, mountain air and spices  mixed with the scent of the expensive leather interior. He quietly started the car and Rey realized he didn’t ask her where she wanted to go.

He was taking her home. To his home.

“Why did he kick you out?” His voice cut through the darkness.

“Paychecks for fostering me stopped.” Rey mumbled into her knuckles as she stared out the window.

“Asshole.” Mr. Solo snarled. The car engine revved harder as he sped, his irritation pressing into the gas pedal.

“I had saved every penny I have earned this year watching Grey.” Rey admitted softly. “It was my fault. I never should have kept cash under the same roof with Plutt. It’s gone now. It was my ticket out of here.”

“You could sue him.” He responded after a minute. His hands were wrenching on the steering wheel hard enough for Rey to wonder if it would crumble in his grip. “I could help you.”

“You’ve already done too much, Mr. Solo.” Rey replied gently. “Besides, the day I see Plutt’s bloated, pocked face again is a day too soon. I’d rather just be done with it all.”

“Fair enough.” Came his quiet reply.  

They pulled into his driveway and into the garage and Rey followed him in through the door. His colleague, the red head, greeted them, standing from the sofa as they entered.

“Thanks for keeping watch over Grey.” Mr. Solo muttered, tossing his keys onto a nearby table.

“I assure you, had he been awake I would have been woefully under qualified for the task.” His friend replied dryly. He cast a look between the two. “Ren, are you sure you know what you’re doing, bringing an _Om_ -“

“That’s enough of your opinion, Hux.” Mr. Solo cut him off with a snarl. “I’ll see you at work.”

Rey was surprised at the coldness in her boss’s dismissal of his colleague. She looked over to Mr. Solo and was immediately disconcerted at the haggard look on his face. She had a sudden desire to nuzzle him, to press her nose into the pale muscular column of his neck. Omega soothing her Alpha.

Hux cleared his throat and gathered his wool pea coat from the back of the couch. “Right. I’ll leave you to it then.” He cast a final look over them, his own judgment reading clearly from his pale blue eyes. “Just let me know when you need me to clean up your mess again, Solo.” There was a door slam and then he was gone.

The flavor in the room changed as soon as he had left, taking his acrid and bitter Alpha scent with him. She breathed, taking in the cool peppermint, the smoke and spice she had come to adore and immediately her emotions bubbled upward, brewing from her chest in an overdue spillage of emotion. She had held herself together, maintained her strength through her whole ordeal, until she came to be surrounded by him. Her Alpha.  

Only he wasn’t.

He could sense her change in emotion, his head whipping towards her and his nostrils flaring at the sudden spike in her distress. Rey sank into the couch and buried her head in her hands, her chest tight with the short shallow breaths she allowed herself. Anything more and she would come apart.

“Rey.” His voice was a balm in of itself and she became hyper aware of his movements behind her, her senses tracking him as he came to sit beside her. She could feel the heat from the nearness of him, even though he wasn’t touching her. He was both too close and too far away and she blistered from the inside out.  

She couldn’t help that she reacted to him so strongly. Her body had tuned itself to him from day one, creating and melding a symphony of responses that were for him alone.  

There was the slight shuffle from him and a warm hand, large and strong, spanned over her shoulders.  There was no mistaking her body’s reaction to him, a tingling electric heat that seemed to scurry through her veins.

She shuddered as the heat of his touch burned away the gates that were holding back her emotions and she crumbled, her chest heaving in spiraling set of sobs. Rey didn’t know how it happened, but she found herself suddenly gathered into his arms, her face pressed into the solid planes of his chest.

“Everything will be okay.” He murmured, his voice rumbling beneath her and she hunted, shuffling her nose along the fabric of his sweatshirt. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was after until she felt him unzip the hoodie, releasing his scent in waves. She nearly gasped with relief and her hands came up to curl into the soft linen of his t-shirt as she brought her nose to his neck, nuzzling where his pulse raced under his skin. She sighed, her air hot against his scent gland and he tensed.

“Easy, Omega.” He breathed as he allowed her to seek comfort in him. He pulled them back into the couch, keeping his arms around her as she cried.

If someone had told Rey that morning that she would end up sprawled on Mr. Solo’s tufted sofa, curled against his chest while he stroked her hair, she would have thought them insane; but here she was. Her tears had stopped long ago and she had settled into the comfort of breathing in tandem with him, chests rising and falling together. His hands were lazily threaded into her hair and he would smooth his thumb over her temple ever so often.

Rey had never felt such serenity.

She realized that she had been purring, a warm vibration that resounded through her body and he pulled her closer, his own nose nuzzling into her hair. She stirred against him and his arms tightened around her.

“Stay.” He ordered, and Rey was more than happy to oblige. She reached up and ran a soothing stroke to his jaw, her fingers trailing against his scent gland and he shuddered before melting against her. He seemed to take comfort in her as much as she was taking from him, a symbiotic benefit, an instinctual pull of their designations.

It was there, tucked into each other on the couch that Rey got the best night of sleep she had ever had. She didn’t even realize that they had drifted off until the morning light streamed into the living room. She could hear song birds calling their sunrise greetings in the distance and she stirred, slowly returning to the world. Mr. Solo had pinned her to him in his sleep, his thigh thrown over hers, warm and heavy. His arm had settled under her head; it had made a surprisingly comfortable pillow despite all  the corded muscle that lay beneath. Rey held her breath as she observed him, his face soft and slouchy in his sleep.

She wanted to trace over the lines in his face set in from his scowling, to dot the spots and smattering of marks on his face, to push away the wandering tendrils of his long raven hair that had fallen over the bold lines of his nose.

Instead she just nuzzled into his neck, the tip of her tongue darting out to sample the skin over his gland. She was rewarded with an answering rumble, a low purr of his own and his breath caught in his chest as he awoke.

“You’re still here.” He mumbled, his voice even deeper with sleep.

“I can leave.” Rey offered although she made no attempt to do so.

“No.” He growled. His hand tightened around her hip.

The Omega inside of her rolled over in happiness begging for more of his touch. She could feel the outline of his cock through his pants as he pulled her closer.  He wasn’t completely hard, but even slightly swollen he felt massive and she gasped.

“Rey.” He groaned. “This is dangerous.” He pushed his face into her hair, breathing her in.  “You smell incredible. You always have.”

“ _Alpha_.” Rey whispered and he growled, his hips jerking involuntarily against her. He pulled her, adjusting her, aligning her with his hips so he rut solidly against her, sliding his now heavy erection between her legs.

“Good little Omega.” He groaned, breathing harshly as he took in her scent, spiked high with her own arousal.

Rey felt alive on the power she suddenly wielded over him. Such a large intimidating Alpha male, reduced to his base instincts just because of her, because of her scent.

“Dad?” Grey’s voice cut though their heavy breathing. “Dad, are you out here?”

The two froze on the couch and Mr. Solo quickly extracted himself from around Rey’s body, ignoring her light whine of protest. He adjusted his cock, hiding its thick lines under the band of his sweatpants and zipping up his hoodie, which hung low enough to cover the bulge.

“I’m here, Grey.” He answered, standing from the couch. He gave Rey a gaze that she couldn’t quite read. “I’ll make you breakfast.” He mumbled softly. “Then we will talk and figure out what to do.”

Rey nodded, tugging her clothes straight as she followed him into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“ _Rey_.”

Mr. Solo’s voice sounded tortured on the other side of the toilet door.

“I want you to help.” Rey gasped as her mind filled her with images of them together and she felt her thighs slicken with need.  “Just you.”

“Open the door.”

“I’m scared.” Rey whispered, grunting lightly as another wave of pain crested through her. She needed him, need him buried inside of her, locked to her body with his heavy knot and filling her until the aching stopped.

“Open. The. Door.” He commanded her again and with a shaky hand Rey went to move over the latch.

It wouldn’t budge. She pushed harder, the metal digging painfully into her fingers and resisting. Rey frantically tried to wiggle it and cried out when it kept its solid hold on the door.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” His voice was right against the wall and Rey groaned as she tried again, shaking the door slightly.

“It’s… it’s stuck. The lock is stuck.” She began to panic, feeling trapped in four flimsy plastic walls that held the stink of years of odor.

“Try again.” He encouraged. “Slow down, Omega.”

Rey tried again, slower and her finger slipped against the pressure, slicing open on an edge of the frame. She yelped and she heard him growl at the sound. “I can’t get out.” She whispered.

“Okay.” His voice was soothing and Rey tried to calm down. “I need you to stand as far away from where the door opens as possible.”

“What?” Rey was flustered. There wasn’t room for her to really go anywhere else.  

“I’m breaking you out, Rey.” He told her. “On the count of three…”

Rey’s eyes widened and she tried to squish herself as much as possible to the other side.

“One… two… “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, everyone for finiding my little fic and giving it some love. I've had so much fun writing this one and now that it's no longer anon I can respond to all your wonderful comments! (I've tried in the past before to do it while its anon but had the worst luck/AO3 is mildy broken with anon stuff too so *shrugs*)
> 
> ALSO so much love to [Bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious) for the amazing moodboard. I had much fun reading over your guesses when it was anon. <3

* * *

 

“One…”

“Two…”

“THREE!” 

On three, Mr. Solo shouldered himself into the portable stall door, the plastic door easily giving way and splintering under his bulk. Rey gasped as the whole thing shuffled and she had the brief panicked thought of tipping over with the entire commode. Mr. Solo quickly righted the box by slamming a sturdy heavy foot on the floor and Rey went careening straight into him. He caught her, plucking her out of the air to nestle against him and his arms moved around her as he pulled her out of the confines of her porta prison.

“The smell of three day old piss is almost enough to cover your scent.” He chuckled as he led them away, Rey securely tucked under his arm.

“Where’s Grey?” Rey asked quietly. He had found a quiet spot away from the walking path and released her to shrug off his heavy black wool peacoat. The expensive jacket was wrapped quickly around her shoulders and Rey watched Mr. Solo’s nostrils flare as he secured it around her. 

“He has been picked up by my mother.” He murmured, pulling her against him again as they walked to the exit.  “She will care for him in our absence.”

The way he said ‘our’ made Rey shiver, a fresh wave of arousal tingling through her and hardening her nipples under the weight of his coat. A few passing Alphas suddenly whipped their heads, sniffing at her curiously as her scent drifted in the air as she walked by.

Mr. Solo growled at their interest, a low rumbling vibration that had them quickly turning the other direction.  He was claiming her, keeping her safe and Rey hesitantly took his hand, his large palm dwarfing hers. His fingers tightened around hers, firm and solid as he led them out into the parking lot.

They were almost at his car when another wave of cramping over took her and Rey stumbled from the pain, wrenching her hand free so she could wrap her arms around her middle. There was a lifting sensation and suddenly she was moving again, firmly nestled in his arms as he carried her the rest of the way to his car.

“Shit. We don’t have long.” His nose was flaring again as he read her scent. “We need to get you home.”

Rey tried to nod through the pain.

Mr. Solo would take care of her.

Just like always.

 

* * *

 

 Rey stared at the plate of warm fluffy crepes in front of her. She could smell the goldened butter and she smiled gently as Mr. Solo slid over a plate of cut lemon slices. He met her smirk with a wink before returning to the stove to pour out another crepe, the thin batter dribbling indecently into the pan. His baggy pants and hoodie did well to cover what she knew lie beneath and she blushed at the memory of him pressed against her. She looked back down at her crepes, then the lemons.

“Am… am I supposed to eat those?” she leaned over and whispered to Grey. He giggled.

“No, silly. You squeeze them. “

“Like this.” Mr. Solo’s voice cut in, deep and resonant, and Rey’s mouth watered as he leaned over to squeeze a slice over her crepe. He cut off a piece with her fork and held it out, hovering it before her mouth. The lemon enhanced butter gathered obscenely at the edge of the crepe, threatening the surface tension as much as her nerves. Rey leaned forward, her lips parting as she held his gaze, his whiskey eyes darkening as her lips wrapped around his offering and she took the bite.

She couldn’t help but flicker her eyes closed at the taste, the citrus adding a perfect note of acidity and flavor to the rich buttered sponge of the crepe. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever had and she hummed in pleasure.

She opened her gaze to see Mr. Solo hands fisting the fork as he stared at her intently.

“That’s so good.” She offered shyly. “Thank you, Mr. Solo.”

He didn’t respond, save for a slight tug in the corner of his mouth before he left to finish cooking the rest of the batter.

“Eat up, Grey.” He called out a few moments later. “Your grandma will be here to pick you up in twenty minutes.”

Rey had met Mr. Solo’s mother once, a small statured but terrifying female Alpha, complete with a professionally pressed white pantsuit. From what Rey understood, she was a politician, moving high and fast up the ladder and Rey tried her best not to trip over her own tongue when she introduced herself. Rey was met with a curious but polite sniff and a warm smile from the Solo matriarch before she collected her grandson and drove away in a gleaming town car.

Rey polished off her crepes silently while she watched Grey and her boss move through their morning routine. She waved goodbye to Grey as he headed out the door at the sound of an impatient car honk and she took her plate to the sink to begin the process of washing up after breakfast. There was something comforting about the warm tickle of suds on her skin as she circled her hand, sponge on glass, and she smiled, imagining how easy it would be to slide under the radar into their lives.

As well as slide right onto her knees, under his blissful weight while he-

“You didn’t have to do that.” Strong arms came around her, gently taking the sponge and pan from her wet hands. She could feel him, his chest a solid force against her back as he stood behind her. It took a surge of resistance and a steady hand on the counter to keep herself from pushing back, from pressing herself to the powerful lines of his Alpha figure.

“I’m nearly finished.” Rey argued, plucking the items back from his unsuspecting hands and returning them to the dishwater.

He answered her with a deep chuckle, a whisper of heat on the nape of her neck and the slight trailing of fingers on her hips before he was gone. Her back felt cold at the loss of him.

She later found him, sitting on the very couch they had slept on after she had finished. He had his computer on his lap and was typing away furiously on his phone.

“Sit.” He ordered, not even looking up from his screen. She sat herself on the other side of the couch, the space between them both too wide and too small at the same time. He sighed, putting down his phone before leaning back, his arm coming up to cradle his chin in his hand. Rey found herself distracted at the press of his large knuckle into the plush  of his bottom lip, a habit she had come to recognize from him when he was deep in thought. “What am I to do with you, Rey?” He asked softly as he in turn studied her. “I certainly can’t have you live here.”

The tears stung behind her eyes as she reacted to his rejection.

_Alpha doesn’t want her._

She bit her lip, forcing herself to keep her warring thoughts and the prickle of wet heat behind her eyes from exposing themselves on her face. He could still sense her somehow and his face softened as he realized her distress.

“It’s not you, Rey.” He rumbled, pushing his computer from his lap onto the table. She watched, guarded, as he moved closer to her, a knee pressing into the couch and a hand coming forward, caging her in. “It’s me.” He rasped. “I can barely trust myself around you as is and I don’t know if you living under my roof would be a wise decision for either of us.”

She glared at him them, curling her hands into fists to keep herself from reaching for him. “Shouldn’t that be my decision to make, not yours?”

“Half of it is mine at least.” He argued. “And I _have_ to say no. You have no idea what you do to me, Rey.” He nearly growled the last few words.  “If you did, you’d say no too.”

“What if I want it?” she managed to whisper, noting the bloom of darkness in his eyes and the heavy swallow of his throat. He made a pained noise as he leaned forward, his nose rubbing into the scent glands at her neck. His hand came around to fist itself into her clothing, pinning her in place. It wasn’t as if she was able to move anyway; her body had locked as he scented her, frozen except for the heavy exhalation of air from her lungs.

“Rey.” His breath was hot against her skin.

“ _Alpha.”_  Rey responded, the word an instinctual plea from her lips. She secretly loved the way it felt in her mouth, pushed through from her lungs in almost a preliminary pant. She knew she could please him, her body was ready, had been preparing itself for him. Her Alpha.

The word had the opposite effect on him however, and he froze, withdrawing and retreating to the part of the couch that didn’t belong to her.  He cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze as he picked up his laptop and set it in view of her. “I found a small studio close by. It’s an easy walk to the bus line and in a good neighborhood. I can help you with the rent.”

“I don’t need your charity.” Rey said defensively, staring at the pictures of the empty space available. It looked quiet and clean. Sterile.

“Rey.” Mr. Solo’s voice had a tone she had never heard from him before. He was begging. “Let me take care of you. This is what I can do for now and I need to do it.”

_Obey your Alpha. Obeyobeyobey._

“Ok.” Rey whispered.

A few hours later she found herself holding keys to her first ever space of her own and she sat down in the middle of the empty room that smelled like cleaner. Not cheap cleaner that masked and covered, but the pricey professional stuff that stripped spaces of any trace of designation. Mr. Solo had called in a favor and the place had been furnished when she arrived. She had a bed, a table and bookcase, and small dresser, all new and nondescript. They barely filled the space and she drew her knees up to tuck them under her chin. His scent lingered on her clothes and like an addict she clung to every bit as possible, inhaling desperately as she finally let her tears flow.

 

* * *

 

Rey shivered in the passenger seat as Mr. Solo flew through another red light. It was partially due to the cold; Mr. Solo had unrolled every window, cramming the buttons down as soon as he entered the car, but also due to her body’s rapid spiraling into her heat. He was booking it, laws be damned, to get her safe and away from harm. It could be dangerous if they were pulled over and the officer was an Alpha; she could tell her scent was rolling off of her in waves. As is, her boss was breathing openly through his mouth as he fought for control, wrenching the steering wheel under his tight fingers.

She needed him. Needed to be filled. Needed to be knotted.

The spasms were starting and she tucked her arms around herself to keep herself from openly flailing. Rey blinked, slightly delirious as she tried to focus on Mr. Solos’ voice.

“Rey. Rey, can you hear me? Shit.” He crammed his foot heavily onto pedal as he swerved off the exit ramp. They were almost there. She tried not to be surprised when they passed her studio and drove straight through on the route to his home, nearly drifting into each turn. He pulled into his garage with a squeal of rubber and the engine was barely off before he was closing the heavy metal door behind them. The car was filled with the echoes of their breathing, his heavy and forced while hers stuttered rapidly from her chest. She knew the car was rapidly filing with her scent and although her mind was getting increasingly distracted with her body’s needs, she knew to be impressed with his fight over his control.

“Tell me again, Rey. Tell me that this is what you want.” The words were tight behind his teeth as he stared forward.

“I need you.” Rey whimpered.

“I know you do.” He argued. Mr. Solo was always arguing. No wonder he had made a career of it. “But once I start, I don’t know if I can stop.”

Rey felt like wailing. Her body ached for him and he still thought to try to reason himself away. “Please.” She wasn’t above begging, not now, not when she was so close. “Please, Alpha.”

He growled as he flung himself from the car, walking around to wrench her own door open.

“My room.” He ordered, gathering her up in his arms again before heading inside. “You’ll feel better being somewhere that smells like me.”

She knew he was speaking the truth. His scent practically ran through her veins at this point.

***

It took a few weeks, but she had finally turned her small studio into someplace comfortable. Mr. Solo had tried to offer to buy her anything she needed, but she turned him down, instead spending her free time scavenging the local thrift stores and yard sales until she had her own completely functional space. Her little apartment was wildly eccentric, but it was _hers_. He did however, unknowingly make a few contributions to her space, the most important additions, if she were to be honest with herself.

It had started as an accident.

Rey had worn a summer dress, a periwinkle eyelet number that was perfect to catch a cooling breeze. It was also perfect to catch Mr. Solo’s eye, the high hem giving an ample view of her long legs. She had caught him multiple times that afternoon, his eyes traveling over the smooth expanses of her skin, glazed and hungry. She had gathered her bag at the end of the day after Grey was happily tucked into bed and she paused on her way out, stopping at the doorway of Mr. Solo’s office. He was behind his desk, papers spread haphazardly over its surface as he typed furiously into his laptop.

She could tell he was frustrated, given away by the way tendrils of his hair had been mussed from his hands tugging through them and he had put on his glasses so he could rub his fingers into his eyes. Plus, he was already in his sweats and favorite hoodie, a sign that he was ready to be done with work.

“Leaving already?” He asked, not looking up as she hovered by the door.

“Grey’s in bed so...”

“Is it that late already?” He groaned. “Shit.”

“Can I help you with anything before I go?” Rey offered. He looked so stressed.

“Want to write my closing arguments for the jury tomorrow?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes with  his thumb and forefinger. “I’m worried. I might actually be losing my first case with this one.”

Rey set down her bag by the door and slowly walked over to where he was hunched. Her small hands slid appreciatively over the round of his shoulders and she pushed her fingers soothingly into the tight muscle. He seemed to melt under her touch and he leaned back from the desk, relaxing into her hands. A groan escaped his throat as she worked to loosen the tight cords that rippled under his  skin. He let out as gasp as her fingers drifted over the scent glands at his neck and she rubbed them lightly, feeling a slight exhilaration at the sight of him reduced to a purring puddle beneath her fingertips.

His chest rumbled happily as she stroked her hands over his skin and Rey leaned forward to press her cheek, her lips into the soft bed of his hair before she attempted to pull away.

“No.” He groaned, turning in his chair to catch her at the wrist. “Don’t go. Not yet.”

Rey wasn’t sure how she wound up in his lap but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. He pulled her against him, his nose burrowing into her neck and seeking the glands he knew lay beneath her hair. His fingers grazed over her thigh, searching and reveling in the soft expanse of her skin; his touch was hesitant and gentle, yet it still sent a tingle down her spine. She wove her fingers through his hair as she held him, his chest still humming in appreciation of her nearness.

“You won’t lose.” Rey murmured. “You’ll win. You always win.”

He gave a nondescript grunt in response. His fingers tightened on her thigh, his hand pushing further up, more confident in its explorations as it disappeared under her dress. There was a gentle tugging, pulling as he guided her leg into position, twisting her so that she straddled him. His hand was high up under her dress and Rey bit her lip to silence a moan as his fingers slid up to her hips, toying with the elastic of her underwear.

“If I always win, why do I feel like I’ve completely lost myself to you?” His voice broke low over the skin of her neck as he pulled her hips down. Rey gasped as she connected against where he was rigid, hard between her legs. “Why is it that I have thrown all of my own rules out of the window?” He grumbled. “After Grey’s mom, I swore to myself I wouldn’t get involved with another Omega.” He rolled his hips, rubbing something that was impossibly thick against the thin barrier of her panties. “Then you came storming into my office, smelling like sugar and sin, like sex and life and… _everything_.”

He took a shuddering breath, rolling his hips again and Rey moved to grip his shoulders for a better support. She pushed back, keening at the feeling of him. There was no way he’d be able to fit that inside her and she felt herself slicken at the thought. He growled, inhaling sharply as she throbbed, her body preparing itself for him.

He could smell her arousal easily now, as it filled her and saturated the room, thick and heady.

“I wish I could take you with me tomorrow.” He mumbled into her neck. “You make me feel like I could do anything. Like the world is at my feet.”

Rey smiled at his words, his revelations striking a chord that echoed in her chest. She wanted to press him more, to find out what had happened with Grey’s mom and his reasoning, but stilled her tongue. Another time.  She pulled back to look at him and he let out a puppyish whine at the loss. His eyes were dilated and slightly unfocused, like an addict after a fix, and she gave him a coy smirk.

“I may not be able to be in the courtroom with you.” She spoke gently. “But I can be with you in a small way, just for awhile.”

He looked at her curiously as she unzipped his hoodie, giving herself easy access to the strong lines of his neck. She gathered all of her hair to the opposite shoulder and leaned forward, bringing her scent glands to his. His fingers dug into her hips as he realized her intentions, pulling her into him. They both let out a groan, a low exclamation as their skin met, rubbing and marking, their bodies eagerly accepting the other, their physical chemistry changing to reflect the offering.

She could feel him as his scent flooded through her, sizzling through her very veins like an electric current. It was a temporary bonding, lasting only a few days and discarded as easily as a soapy shower down the drain. But until it wore off, she would bear his scent and he would hers. It was mainly used to mark a potential mate to prevent unwanted attention from other Alphas or Omegas and Rey felt a sting of possession as she rubbed against him. Not only would Mr. Solo be able to smell her on his skin, but other Omegas as well and the thought of claiming him as her own gave her a flutter of satisfaction.

“Yes.” Mr. Solo moaned, his hips moving again as he held her tight to his body. “Mine.” 

Rey could feel his erection swell further, pressing against the barriers of their clothing and she pushed herself against him, the two of them moving together at an increasing pace.

“Mine.” He whispered again, rutting into her. Rey could tell she wasn’t far from climax, her body  was hypersensitive to him as he scented her. He was so thick and solid as he rubbed against her and Rey’s breathing quickened as she clung to him, fingertips scrabbling for purchase over the broad planes of his shoulders.

“ _Alpha_.” She breathed, the air heavy as it left her lungs.

“Are you close, little Omega?” He groaned, his breath huffing against her skin. “I am… I can smell you in my blood…” He twitched heavy against her dampened panties and Rey crested, clutching him as she peaked. Her body shuddered and she felt him follow  her over with his own climax, his hands holding her hips still, pressed into him as he throbbed his completion. “Fuck.” He swore as he spilled into his pants.

She sat still, slouched against him for a few moments as they both steadied their breathing. Rey carefully extracted herself from his lap, ignoring the huge wet spot she had left on the front of his trousers. He hissed in protest, making a grab to pull her back, to keep her warmth where he wanted it.

“I have to go.” Rey argued sadly.”There’s only one more bus and I don’t want to miss it.” That seemed to silence him and he reluctantly released her, his eyes slinking down her legs as she straightened her dress. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She tried cheerfully. “Good luck on your case.”

“Oh, I’m going to win.” He growled, standing to full height. He was so very tall; it still took her breath away. “Especially now that I have you with me.”

Rey gave him a happy smile, leaning up to press a soft kiss into his cheek. He rumbled happily, touching the spot where she had kissed him with his fingers as she turned away.

“Wait.” He called out, shrugging his shoulders and arms free of his sweatshirt. “It’s chilly tonight and you are… your legs... here.” He extended his arm, holding out the jacket.

Rey took the offered clothing, slipping on the still warm fabric. Mr. Solo reached over and zipped it up, the large sweatshirt dwarfing her small frame. She pulled the sleeves up and smirked at him. “Thanks, Mr. Solo.” He walked her out, his eyes never breaking away from her figure until she was long out of sight.

He had texted her later that he had won the case.

She had meant to return his jacket, but found every excuse to keep it at her apartment, often wearing its warmth to bed. A few more of his objects found their way into her increasing nest. A handkerchief, a towel she had borrowed, a tee shirt of his, a pillowcase she had snuck off the top of the laundry.

It kept a trace of him lingering in her apartment long after their scenting had worn off.

It had made it feel more like home.

 

* * *

 

Rey squeaked as he used his foot to break into his own bedroom, cracking the frame; it was not a good day to be a door in the way of Mr. Solo. He set her gently on the edge of the bed and Rey quickly scurried back into the center, nestling amongst his pillows. His sheets were an expensive thread count and she rubbed her skin on the soft weave, scenting herself on his fabric. He watched her, an amused smirk resting on his face while he unbuttoned his cuffs.

Another wave of pain clenched through her and she curled, doubling over as she held herself around the middle. A small whine escaped her throat and she shivered. She didn’t notice the bed dipping as he kneeled into the mattress to gather her against him, his hands working her free of his coat and her own sweater.

Rey clutched onto him, her nose nuzzling into his neck as she sought the small relief his scent could give.

“Easy.” His chest rumbled. “I’ve got you, little Omega.”

Rey could nearly cry with relief as his own hands came over her, stroking, soothing the skin he had exposed. He had removed her top, leaving her in just her bra and his fingers brushed over the waistband of her skirt toying with the fabric. 

“Are you sure, Rey?” He asked gently.  “There’s medicine out there, expensive, but it can stop a heat. Or some that can stop the pain, at least.”

Rey crumbled a little as she took his suggestion all the way to the heart.

  _Her Alpha is rejecting her_.

Her fingers cinched tight into the fabric of his shirt as she pulled away to look at him. “Do you not want me?” She warbled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t mean to force you, Mr. Solo.”

He let out a low growl, taking her small hand in his and leading to where he was hard, his length straining against the fabric of his slacks. “Do you feel how much I want you?”  He murmured. Rey felt a flood of slick, warm and viscous, seep through her panties and tights as she felt him throb into her palm. “I’ve wanted you for so long now, Rey. It’s taking everything I have in me right now to keep myself from flipping you over and ripping open your clothes just enough to fill you, knot you right into the mattress.”

He was breathing heavily now and he raised a shaky hand over her skin, coming up Rey’s bare back to stroke the gland nestled below her nape, between her shoulders; her mating gland. It was a gesture of complete trust and intimacy, not just anyone was allowed to touch there.

Mr. Solo was.

He could touch her _anywhere_.

Rey shuddered into his hand, her body stilling as his fingers roved over the gland. His touch brought her instant peace and she stared up at him, tilting her head. His eyes were a dark heat from his disheveled locks of hair, his pupils nearly black as she practically purred into his touch.

“You’re not like any other Omega though, Rey. You’re different. I’ve always thought so.” His voice held a reverent tone.

“Mr. Solo…” she murmured.

“No. No more of that.” He scolded lightly. “You know what I want to hear.” He pulled her tightly against him, burrowing his nose into her hair, her neck. His teeth nipped at her scent gland and she shuddered with need.

“Alpha.” She tried again.

“No.” He growled, pulling back. His hand moved to cup her chin, directing her face to his. “Say it, Rey. Please.”

“ _Ben_.” she whispered.

His eyes flickered closed at the sound of his name and he let out a low hum before capturing her lips with his own. As he kissed her, Rey felt as if the world had ended; she could die blissfully happy in the wide pout of his mouth.

Little did she know; it was just the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER LEFT. NIGHT. WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S _COMING _.__

**Author's Note:**

> GAH. 
> 
> *dies*


End file.
